This invention relates to hydraulic systems for controlling a plurality of actuators such as hydraulic cylinders which are found, for example, in earth moving equipment such as excavators and cranes. In such a system, it is conventional to provide a pilot operated control valve for each actuator which is controlled by a manually operated controller through a pilot hydraulic circuit. The control valve functions to supply hydraulic fluid to the actuator to control the speed and direction of operation of the actuator. In addition, the control valve for each actuator controls the flow of hydraulic fluid out of the actuator. It is also common to provide counterbalance valves or fixed restrictions to control overrunning loads.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a hydraulic system for accurately controlling the position and speed of operation of the actuators; which system is simple and easy to make and maintain; which system is unaffected by change of load pressure of various portions of the system or other actuators served by the same source; which system may not use flow from the pressure source in the case of overrunning loads on the actuators; wherein the control valves may be mounted adjacent the actuator for preventing loss of control of the load in case of malfunction in the hydraulic lines to the actuator; wherein the valves which control flow out of the actuator function to control the velocity in the case of energy generating loads; wherein the valve that controls flow into the actuator controls the velocity in the case of energy absorbing loads; wherein the valve system for each actuator can be mounted on its respective actuator and incorporates means for preventing uncontrolled lowering of the load in case of pressure failure due to breaking of the lines to the valve system; wherein the timing of operation of the valve controlling flow into the actuator and out of the actuator can be designed to accommodate the specific nature of the particular load.